Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and more specifically it relates to a toilet bowl water flow adjustment system for controlling the water volume utilized to flush an existing toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilets have been in use for years. A conventional toilet has a reservoir, a flush valve within the water reservoir, a bowl fluidly connected to the reservoir, and a filler valve. The reservoir may be capable of holding 3.5 gallons or more of water. To flush the toilet, the user presses down upon a handle mechanically connected to the flush valve which opens the flush valve. The water within the reservoir flows into bowl and out through a siphon passage until the bowl is emptied. The flush valve thereafter seals about the opening within the reservoir thereby allowing filling of the reservoir by the filler valve.
The main problem with conventional toilets is that significant volumes of water is wasted in flushing the toilet which are not required. Another problem with conventional toilets is that they increase the overall water consumption of a household. Another problem with conventional toilets is that they unnecessarily waste water.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,180 to Figeroid; U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,292 to Goren; U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,476 to Stiern et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,287 to Ge et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,399 to Kartoleksono et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,332 to Kam; U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,933 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,170 to Kern et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,699 to Tremblay; and U.S. Patent 6,247,192 to Bostoen.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for controlling the water volume utilized to flush an existing toilet. Conventional toilets often times do not allow for the control of water from the reservoir during flushing.
In these respects, the toilet bowl water flow adjustment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the water volume utilized to flush an existing toilet.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toilets now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new toilet bowl water flow adjustment system construction wherein the same can be utilized for controlling the water volume utilized to flush an existing toilet.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new toilet bowl water flow adjustment system that has many of the advantages of the toilets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new toilet bowl water flow adjustment system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toilets, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a divider structure for separating a reservoir into a main portion and an auxiliary portion, a main arm pivotally attached to the divider structure, and an auxiliary flush valve connected to said main arm. The main arm has an engaging end that engages a lower portion of a handle arm of a conventional toilet that is connected to a main flush valve. When the handle connected to the handle arm is rotated clockwise thereby forcing the main arm to pivot thereby opening the auxiliary flush valve which allows the water within the auxiliary portion of the reservoir to pass into the main portion of the reservoir.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl water flow adjustment system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a toilet bowl water flow adjustment system for controlling the water volume utilized to flush an existing toilet.
Another object is to provide a toilet bowl water flow adjustment system that reduces the total volume of water utilized by a toilet.
An additional object is to provide a toilet bowl water flow adjustment system that allows for a restricted flushing action with reduced water usage or a normal flushing action.
A further object is to provide a toilet bowl water flow adjustment system that may be easily installed within existing toilets.
Another object is to provide a toilet bowl water flow adjustment system that may be utilized within various sizes and types of toilets.
A further object is to provide a toilet bowl water flow adjustment system that conserves water.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.